


We made it this far

by daisuki



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisuki/pseuds/daisuki
Summary: "What if I fuck up? What if something goes wrong?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm breaking in my newly created account by reposting my old scribbles from LJ to have everything in one place!
> 
> This piece is set to right before their first Budokan performance.

"Have you looked out there Akira?! There are fourteen fucking thousand people there, waiting for _us_!" the vocalist hissed angrily at the bassist. One didn't have to know him well to know he was shit scared. Reita's nervous smile gave him away despite his attempts at appearing calm.  
"We got this far, Taka. Don't let anything get you down now. That is our stage. It doesn't matter who watches or who doesn't. It's about us out there. About you."

The younger man pushed away from the make up table. "I know," he snarled. Reita's smile twisted a bit, vaguely resembling an amused smirk for a short second before it went back to the nervous grin he'd held for most of the day since arriving at the venue. "What if I fuck up? What if something goes wrong?" Ruki began pacing back and forth in the small room, bringing his hand up to his mouth to bite his nails, but snatching it away from his lips before he got to it because he remembered they had to look nice, kicking at a shoe that laid there and regretting it shortly afterwards because it was his own (and he really liked that shoe). "And you! How can you just stand there acting like this is fucking _normal_?!"  
Ruki swore a lot when he was nervous, Reita knew that too. He scratched awkwardly at the back of his neck and forced himself out of his compulsive posture with crossed arms. What was he going to say? Ruki was more or less voicing his own fears, but the vocalist was overlooking the positive things, as he often did whenever he was upset.  
Ruki, seemingly not caring that Reita wasn't responding to anything he said, was mumbling under his breath. Reita occasionally caught a word or two whenever the vocalist was facing in his direction, but couldn't make out what he was saying.

The bassist sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his index finger before promptly dropping the arm to his side and striding over to the other man, catching his shoulder with one hand to pull him into a somewhat awkward one-armed hug. It took a couple of seconds before Ruki responded - long enough for Reita to get worried if it'd been a good idea - but then his arms shakily wound around the taller man's back to pull him closer, fingers digging into the leather of his vest.  
"I'm scared, Akira," he whispered, his grip on the other's outfit tightening a bit. "But I'm so fucking happy at the same time. I feel like I'm going to explode."  
Reita only closed his eyes and smiled, genuinely this time. "I think these feelings are pretty common before something as big as this, and you are for sure not the only one who's nervous." He chuckled nervously and, after hesitating a bit, patted Ruki's back.

"I hate when you're nervous," Ruki murmured against his chest. "You get so awkward." The corners of Reita's lips automatically twitched back into a nervous grin and he chuckled a little again. "You think so?" His left hand had slowly moved upwards to the nape of the vocalist's neck - he couldn't help himself - and he felt his breath hitch a bit when his fingers came in touch with soft skin and Ruki responded with a low hum in the back of his throat.  
Reita swallowed.  
"You'll be okay. I'm not worried about you. We always do our best, and the fans know that too." He heard the words as if someone else was speaking with his voice. His heart was thumping so hard against his chest but it was hard to tell if it was his nerves about the live show they were about to perform or if it was from Ruki's proximity. Probably a mix of both. His eyes were fixed on the piercings in Ruki's ear, though at the same time he wasn't really looking. Just taking in the feeling of being so close to his friend. He took a deep breath. "Even if something does go wrong, we'll work it out. We'll be okay."  
He couldn't really see Ruki's face, but he saw the vocalist's cheek moving up a bit, so he guessed he was smiling.


End file.
